1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sight for avoiding adjustment deviation or component stuck situation.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional sight, wherein some components (such as an enclosure 11 of FIG. 2) are not shown in the figure for simplification. The sight 10 includes a power-changing unit 12 for a user to change the multiplying power of the power-changing unit 12 for clearly observing a target by rotating the rotary frame 123 according to the distance to the target.
FIG. 2 is a schematic view of the sight 10 observed in a direction A1 of FIG. 1, wherein the conventional sight 10 further includes a bullet impact correction unit 14. The bullet impact correction unit 14 includes an elevation adjusting screw 141 and a windage adjusting screw 142 which are both disposed on the enclosure 11 to abut the power-changing unit 12. In operation, the elevation adjusting screw 141 and the windage adjusting screw 142 are driven to abut the power-changing unit 12 so that the power-changing unit 12 can be rotated with respect to a center C1, thereby adjusting elevation and windage to correct the bullet impact point. FIG. 3 illustrates a position change of the power-changing unit 12 with respect to the enclosure 11 after the elevation and windage adjustments.
As shown in FIG. 1, a frame screw 126 is disposed in the rotary frame 123. FIG. 4 is a partial enlarged view of FIG. 1, wherein an opening 1211 is disposed in an outer barrel 121 of the power-changing unit 12. The frame screw 126 extends into the opening 1211, so that the outer barrel 121 can be rotated by the rotary frame 123 through the frame screw 126 in multiplying power operation. An end 1261 of the frame screw 126 is designed to be spherical so that the power-changing unit 12 can be rotated with respect to the center C1 for correcting a bullet impact offset, and the detail is as follows:
During the elevation adjustment, the power-changing unit 12 is rotated with respect to the center C1 to move vertically (in directions perpendicular to the ground). As shown in FIG. 5, the end 1261 of the frame screw 126 is designed to be spherical, thus without affecting the rotation of the power-changing unit 12 and the elevation adjustment.
During the windage adjustment, however, the power-changing unit 12 is rotated with respect to the center C1 to move horizontally. If the windage adjustment screw 142 moves largely, the spherical end 1261 of the frame screw 126 will interfere with the opening 1211 so that the bullet impact offset cannot be accurately corrected. In a serious case, some components (such as the frame screw, the elevation adjustment screw, and the windage adjustment screw) even get stuck.
FIGS. 6 and 7 respectively illustrate the relative positions of the spherical end 1261 and the opening 1211 before and after the windage adjustment. As shown in FIG. 6, before the windage adjustment, the spherical end 1261 and the opening 1211 do not interfere with each other. During the windage adjustment, however, the opening 1211 (or the power-changing unit 12) is rotated with respect to the center C1 in a direction D1 so that the spherical end 1261 and the opening 1211 seriously interfere with each other as shown in FIG. 7.